


Secrets

by MariaSakura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSakura/pseuds/MariaSakura
Summary: Secrets need to be held, if the Avengers don't want the tower to blow up with reporters.Title and summary subject to change when I'm more awake to think up something better.Also, there's more to this than this one-shot, but until I have feedback on it making me want to post more it will stay the way it is.





	Secrets

“Tony! How could you?” yelled Steve o the resident snarky inventor.

“How could I what Capsicles?” replied Tony still working on his suit not having bothered turning around to face his visitor.

“Loki,” responded Steve as if the name explained it all.

“What about the Rock of Ages?” asked Toney putting his tools down and finally turning around while rubbing his face, a sure sign that the conversation promised to be long and boring.

“You disappoint me Stark,” answered Steve his voice saddened.

Tony sighed, “What about Loki? He’s done a lot of shit. And don’t use that tone with me, it didn’t work before and it sure as hell won’t work now.”

It was Steve’s turn to sigh, “If I ask about Miss Potts will you brush me off again?”

“What do you want?” snapped Tony at the end of his very limited patience.

“She’s on the guest floor, very angry and muttering your name,” stated Steve. “So I want to know what you did this time.”

Tony sighed and turned back to his work table and asked, “What do you want me to tell you Cap?”   
“The truth.”

“You saw the news as everyone did.”   
“Yes, but it doesn’t explain why she’s not here yelling at you and your calm demeanor.”

Tony sighed again and put his head in his hands, pushing his fingers through his hair.

“Anthony,” came a dry voice from behind Steve that made Tony almost fall to the ground off of his stool. “Do not worry yourself for naught. Unless you or Miss Potts let the proverbial cat out of the bag, you are going to be fine.”

“Tony?” asked Steve, giving the Inventor a confused look.

“Go away Lokes,” whispered Iron Man, ignoring Steve, his voice losing all fight and emotion there usually was.

“No,” replied the trickster god in a no-nonsense tone.

“Fine!” snapped Tony, slamming his hands on the table and standing, making Steve jump at the sudden movement and sound. “We haven’t been together for a little over a year! This was just the official media break up. Her temper tantrum is being recorded and fed to the media as it’s happening. She’s going to suddenly yell my name the tell Jarvis to go fuck himself. That’s the signal to cut the feed. Once that’s done, she should come down here and say that today’s drama is all over, then we will laugh about and drink to it.”

“Tony, stop,” muttered the american icon, while watching Stark warily because he had started throwing things violently at the wall.

“Then leave!” yelled the genius, losing hold of his emotions.

“Anthony,” snapped Loki. “Stop.”   
Tony froze upon hearing Loki’s order. Steve stood flabbergasted at the fact that the snarky, rule-breaking hero would stop upon the god’s order.

“Take. The. Spell. Off,” snarled Tony, anger filling his eyes as well as his voice.

Steve huffed, trying not to laugh, because of course there had to be a trick for Stark to actually obey a direct order.

“No,” replied the godling, unconcerned.

“Jarvis,” said Tony, shifting his focus briefly.

“The feed has stopped and Miss Potts is on her way down,” responded the AI.

“Loki, let him be,” laughed Pepper appearing behind Steve, making him jump a second time, just as Jarvis stopped talking. “No need to be scared Steve, it’s just little old me.”

“Not old,” murmured the Soldier, but other than Loki, no one heard over Tony.

“Yeah Loki, let me be,” somewhat mocked Tony, his anger still evident in his face and frozen body.

“Not before you are calm,” sneered Loki.

“You’re one to talk,” muttered Tony, not trying to hide his disdain at that moment.

“There’s a window right behind you and I’m not scared to use force,” threatened the Norse, his glare becoming real. “And you’ll still be frozen.”

Tony didn’t answer verbally, but kept glaring at the god of fire. Steve and Pepper watched the stare off from the sidelines for a few minutes. When neither seemed to give up, Pepper sighed and took a step forward.

“Alright guys, enough of this,” stated the CEO calmly. “Unless you want the secret to be out and have both of your reputations dragged through the mud again and have it worse because of today’s statement; I suggest you don’t make huge scene that would appear with a broken window.”

“You wouldn’t,” gasped Tony, his gaze shifting from Loki to Pepper and the glare changing to a kicked puppy face.

Loki kept quiet, but changed the target of his glare.

“Maybe not with the window, but I would,” stated Pepper, ignoring Loki.

Tony gulped and turned a pleading look to the trickster.

Loki sighed after meeting the Inventor’s gaze and turned to leave the lab.

“Not so fast,” said Steve grabbing Loki’s arm. “What is this big secret that can’t get out?”

Pepper giggled, but said nothing. Tony jumped, having forgotten the Captain’s presence in the lab. Loki growled and bared his teeth at the man holding his arm.

“When it does get out, and it will, that this breakup was just for show and that there’s dirt on all of this, you’re going to get hounded 24/7. We’re going to need to be able to support you or protect you if needed,” continued Steve ignoring all reactions.

Pepper sobered immediately and shifted her eyes to the floor.

“Not everyone is going to like the secret, hence keeping it secret Cap,” sighed Tony, rubbing his face.

Loki jerked his arm away from Steve and snapped his fingers in Tony’s general direction, still glaring at the blond.

“What?” asked Tony, having automatically answered the snap.

“Wait for it,” replied Loki his face and voice softening as he turned to the Genius. “You might want to sit down.”   
Tony took the god’s advice and sat because he’s started getting a migraine. Then. as soon as it set in, it was gone, leaving Tony disoriented and reaching for anything to ground him. Laki had made his way over to the workbench and grabbed Tony’s hands when they reached out.

“Little warning next time,” grunted the billionaire, opening his eyes slightly to situate Loki. Seeing that the god was close enough, her slumped into his chest.

“I apologize,” smiled Loki softly. “But there was no time. The intensity of the migraine would have made you collapse in an undignified way if I hadn’t done anything. I”m sure you appreciate my thoughtfulness.”

Tony hummed in answer, cuddling closer to Loki and his cool body temperature. Loki dropped Tony’s hands and enveloped the human in a tight embrace, dropping a light kiss on the crown of Tony’s head, causing Tony to sigh and try to snuggle closer.

Steve cleared his throat at the intimate direction this conversation was taking. The throat clearing made Tony jump away slightly from Loki and look around wildly. Seeing only Steve and Pepper, he relaxed back into his god’s arms.

“So, this is the big secret,” stated Steve, his voice slightly colder than normal when addressing Tony.

“I never cheated on Pepper, Capsicles,” whispered Tony, his attitude watered down from its usual teasing tone.

“The were very close friends by the end of my relationship with Tony,” explained Pepper, turning to Steve to show him her seriousness. “The break up wasn’t because of cheating, it was because our feelings for each other are purely platonic and we both realized this a little less than a year ago. So we ended things qui agreeably as you can tell.”

“That’s the true reason anyway,’ continued Tony quietly, “The on we’re feeding the media; me cheating on Peps with someone, is only in existence because that’s all the media wants to hear about this. I respect Pepper too much to cheat.”

“I agreed to the plan because the people will want a villain in this story, whether it’s a true one or not,” Loki took over while rubbing his hands up and down Tony’s back in comfort. “So when the next event occurs, it will come out that the owner of Stark Industries’ recent lover is none other than your most beloved villain god.”

“But-” started Steve before getting cut off by Pepper.

“People will want someone to blame for Tony’s dalliance from the relationship and you know it,” she snapped. “He suggested taking the role and who better right? He’s already seen as a villain by most of the population anyway.”

“We didn’t want to cause some unknown bimbo pain, so the plan was formed like this,” justified Tony. “Not like Fury will forgive him anytime soon for the Chitauri invasion. Even if Loki has been punished by Asgard. Fury even has the proof in a file of how Loki was punished almost to the last gruesome detail.”

Tony and Loki shivered in unison at the thought of the torture inflicted upon the godling for what he had done and things he hadn’t.

“I was only going to ask how long it took you two to get together after the separation,” said Steve very diplomatically and trying not to think about the other things director Nick Fury was hiding.

“It took just about five months for us,” Tony coughed and smiled sweetly at Loki who was talking.

“Alright. It took me seven months to see Tony in a fully romantic sense, and even then I didn’t know how to approach him about it.”

Pepper laughed at Loki’s way of phrasing his inability to see the obvious and the problems the boys’d had getting together.


End file.
